


Alone

by lost_complex (bekkoko)



Series: Survivors [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkoko/pseuds/lost_complex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo comforts Heero during a psychotic episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A very short ficlet of Duo angst taking place in the same universe as "One Morning" and "Some Kind of Saint" in which Heero is suffering from PTSD. Written to give a little bit of insight into Duo's thoughts while trying to care for Heero.

We’ve been awake all night and it’s dark and quiet in our shared lodgings. I’m in bed holding Heero, praying that he will find some kind of peace, some solace in my arms.

But he is somewhere else, somewhere beyond my reach. I watch him through tired eyes as he fights the drugs that are meant to make him sleep. I’m fucking exhausted.

I watch his eyes twitching rapidly under closed lids, watch them open and shift around the room; his eyes are are full of anger. Fear. Paranoia. He looks right at me and doesn’t see me at all.

Suddenly he makes a move to jump up. He’s frantic and he’s mumbling something about getting his gun.

“No, no, Heero, please...!” I hold onto his taut body and beg him to stay with me. He relaxes slightly and seems to notice me for the first time. He glares at me with that same accusing stare, like I’m “in on it too”. Like I’m the one who has done this to him. It hurts, bad.

“I just want them to go away,” he says, “so we can get some sleep.”

He is referring to the people who have been spying on us. They’ve already bugged our house and are listening to us. They’ve been trying to hack our computers and trying to kill us, and even now have sniper rifles pointed at our cabin. What they are waiting for, I don’t know.

I almost start to believe him, that the military is watching...

But the war is over; there is no one watching us. No one is trying to kill us. The sounds of serene rural life drift in through Heero’s window: the creek, the cows, the occasional bark or squawk. No one is here; no one but me.


End file.
